Oh Brother!
by kelbebop-phoebenpiper
Summary: Sharpay tries to come to terms with a recent discovery about her brother.  A followup to Fever. ChadRyan slash.


**Oh Brother!**

"Mommy?"

Sharpay knew that it wasn't polite to talk during a yoga session. In fact, she had given more than her share of lectures on the subject over the summer.

But THIS was important.

"I've decided you were right."

"Right?" Mrs. Evans asked, raising her legs into a shoulder stand.

"About my classmates," Sharpay explained, copying her mother's position. "I've come to realize that one day, these 'Wildcats' may be fixing my car...or preparing my taxes. So perhaps it's not too early to start showing them my...appreciation."

"And how do you plan on SHOWING your appreciation?" Mrs. Evans asked, touching her feet to the ground above her head.

"Well," Sharpay began, starting to imitate her mother's plow position. But it was hard to have a conversation with all the blood rushing to her head, so she sat up before continuing: "I was thinking...that maybe we could throw a big end-of-summer party for them here at the club. Nothing too extravagant -- I mean, none of them would know the difference between caviar and fish bait. So I was just thinking maybe pizzas and pop out by the pool. With a live band, of course -- I've already got a few numbers picked out."

Of course, most of them were solos -- it would serve Ryan right for turning on her during the talent show.

Mrs. Evans nodded. "I think that sounds very generous."

Sharpay hated that word. "Not TOO generous, I hope!" Smiling sweetly, she added, "I mean, I wouldn't want to put you and Daddy out."

"No, I think it's a wonderful idea, Pussycat." Mrs. Evans's soothing voice was muffled as it emerged from between her thighs. "And what does your brother think?"

"Oh, I haven't asked him yet -- I wanted to make sure YOU were okay with it first."

Sharpay's mother raised (or was that "lowered," when she was upside down?) a curious eyebrow at her.

That was one disadvantage of having a mother who knew exactly how good an actress she was -- her mother always doubted her sincerity.

Not that Sharpay was being exactly sincere this time. She hadn't really waited to ask Ryan till she got approval -- she of course knew that she'd have Daddy's approval no matter how much the party cost. But, truth be told, she hadn't asked Ryan...because he simply hadn't been around.

Until this summer, she had never done ANYTHING without asking Ryan about it first. And, of course, he always agreed with her -- because she was always right.

But then he got in a huff about not getting to wear his stupid Tiki warrior outfit and went off and made FRIENDS with the "Wildcats". How was that for shooting yourself in the foot to spite your dance partner?! After all, the "Wildcats" were so...common. They even had to WORK over the summer, for goodness sake! But if Ryan wanted to waste his time with the peasants, she couldn't stop him.

Although...she kind of wished she could. Because, as much as she hated to admit it, she kind of missed him. She'd even taken up yoga just so she could spend a little time with him, but every day he seemed to be moving further away.

Especially on Wednesday nights. That had been her and Ryan's karaoke night for YEARS, but now he was always off at stupid Gabriella's house, watching movies with his "friends" and always bragging the next day about how many brownies he'd scarfed. Of course, Sharpay could've just sung karaoke by herself on those nights, but what was the point -- half the fun of karaoke was having an audience.

And Ryan wasn't even around that much during the day anymore. He spent every morning chatting with his lifeguard buddy and his afternoons hanging out in the kitchen with the waiters. And some evenings, Sharpay had even seen him sitting with Kelsi while she played piano in the dining room.

Summer wasn't for slumming with the commoners -- summer was for relaxing by the pool and being waited on. Had she taught Ryan NOTHING after all these years?

But more could she do? Her own mother couldn't even see reason -- Mother was actually ENCOURAGING Ryan to act this way. And Ryan always did EVERYTHING Mother wanted.

At least Mother had seen reason about this party.

"Now that I know you're okay with the whole party idea, Mommy," Sharpay continued, "I'll definitely talk to Ryan about it. I just didn't want to get his hopes up in case, you know, there wasn't going to BE a party."

Mrs. Evans turned from her half moon position to smile at her daughter.

"That was very considerate of you, Pumpkin," she said.

Sharpay was somewhat offended by the tone, as if her own mother was surprised that she was capable of it.

"Of COURSE it was considerate, Mother," Sharpay said impatiently. "After all, I wouldn't want to upset 'Ducky'."

Mrs. Evans didn't seem to notice her daughter's mocking use of the endearment; she merely rotated to a revolved half moon, saying warmly, "I'm so proud of you, Kitten. My little girl is growing up into such a well-behaved young lady."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Ryan always ate up all this sappy stuff, but Sharpay simply found it cloying.

Her mother continued: "I think you and Ryan should work together on this party."

Sharpay smiled -- that was actually a fabulous idea. After all, her brother hung out with these Wildcats, so he'd know what they'd like. And that way they could throw a party that everyone would adore, and Sharpay could get the credit for it.

Also, this party would be the perfect excuse for Sharpay to spend lots of time with Ryan -- without looking like a pathetic loser who'd been desperately missing her brother.

"What a great idea, Mommy!" Sharpay gushed.

Mrs. Evans smiled serenely from her lotus position. "I know."

As Mrs. Evans and the rest of the class stood up from the floor, Sharpay felt compelled to do so as well, but her heart simply wasn't in it. Lunging forward, Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently. She desperately wanted to go talk to Ryan RIGHT NOW, but she didn't want to be rude and abandon her mother. After all, Mrs. Evans had specifically asked her daughter to join her in the yoga studio today, and while Sharpay knew that she wasn't her mother's first choice, she still felt pleased to have been asked. So it would be rude to just leave now in the middle of the warrior poses, wouldn't it?

Luckily, Mother sensed her restless agitation. "If you'd like to go talk to your brother now--"

Sharpay didn't even let her finish. "I will -- thanks, Mommy."

She rushed for the door, not even apologizing to Mrs. Lee. But the way Sharpay saw it, if you were stupid enough to put your yoga mat in the doorway, you should expect to get stepped on!

Hurrying out the door, Sharpay scurried down the hallway. It was after 5pm, so she knew exactly where to find her brother. He had been giving that annoying Chad Danforth dance lessons twice a week, but lately it seemed they were practicing every day. How bad a dancer must Chad be to need that many lessons?!

Approaching the room where Ryan held the dance lessons, she was pleased to hear no music emanating from it.

'Good' Sharpay thought, 'I won't be interrupting.'

Ryan always made such a fuss about her "interrupting", ever since she'd accidentally walked in on him that one time a few years ago. But it wasn't her fault! That's what bedroom locks were for!

'Ryan can be so careless sometimes,' Sharpay reflected as she reached the room and flung open the door.

There was no dance lesson in progress, but that didn't mean she wasn't interrupting.

For there was her brother, standing in the middle of the room, locked in a passionate kiss.

Her initial reaction was 'Way to go, Ry!' After all, it was about time her brother got to see some action.

But then Sharpay noticed the person in Ryan's arms. Or, more precisely, the person's hair: the brown curly mop that was sticking out on either side of Ryan's head.

Sharpay recognized that hair!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sharpay didn't care if her scream could be heard all the way to Santa Fe -- all she cared about was making the nightmare in front of her to stop.

Luckily, the scream had the desired effect, for Ryan and Chad instantly broke apart.

"Ryan Yancy Evans -- how COULD you?!"

The two boys looked terrified -- as well they should! Sharpay was about to make mincemeat of them both.

Ryan swallowed nervously and then leaned over to Chad, whispering, "Maybe you should go."

They shared a look before Chad tentatively headed for the door, leaving a wide berth as he passed Sharpay. Stopping in the doorway, he looked anxiously back at Ryan.

"Keep walking, Bozo!" Sharpay commanded, and Chad did as he was told, shutting the door behind him on the way out.

As soon as he was gone, Sharpay spun back around to her brother, ready to let him have it.

But he was already babbling:

"Listen, Shar, I know you're upset. And I know this must be a huge shock for you. But I need you to understand -- this is who I am."

What was he going on about? Did he actually think she didn't KNOW?

"Oh, puh-LEASE, Ryan -- like I didn't know you were gay!"

Ryan was speechless, obviously surprised. He could be so dense sometimes!

"You didn't exactly keep it a secret, Ry. Hello?! Ashton? Orlando? And why else would you have a stack of Abercrombie and Fitch catalogs by your bed?"

Ryan's face turned the deepest shade of crimson Sharpay had ever seen, but she didn't have time to mince words just to spare him some embarrassment. After all, this was SERIOUS!

"But Chad Danforth, Ry?! CHAD DANFORTH?! You could do so much better! You SHOULD do so much better -- you're an EVANS! Do you want to completely disgrace the family name?!"

"But Chad is great, Shar," Ryan said, finally having regained his voice. "If you just got to know him…"

"I don't WANT to get to know Chad Danforth! What's the point?! He's not even a blip on my radar, and he shouldn't be on yours, either!"

"Why not?"

"Oh, where do I even BEGIN?! First of all, he's a JOCK, Ryan. And an IDIOT -- though in your case, maybe that's not such a bad thing. But just look at the way he dresses -- t-shirts with sayings on them? I mean, they might as well just say 'I shop at Wal-mart.' And don't even get me started about the hair! I mean really, Ry -- you won't even be SEEN with me unless I've conditioned!"

Ryan was starting to look sheepish, which was a good sign.

"I know his hair's a disaster," he admitted. "But we haven't gotten to that point in our relationship yet where I feel comfortable giving him grooming advice."

But Sharpay had already stopped listening. "Did you say 'relationship'? RELATIONSHIP?!" Sharpay started fanning herself, practically hyperventilating. "No! It's bad enough to have you making out with the staff, but having a RELATIONSHIP?! Even senators don't do that!"

"He's not just 'the staff', sis!" Ryan said, sounding offended. "He's my friend." A lopsided grin spread across his face as he added, "And I like him a LOT!"

Sharpay shook her head -- this simply couldn't be happening. Surely she could make her brother see reason!

"But Chad has no money, Ry," she pleaded. "He has to work a summer job and, who knows, maybe even a job during the school year, too. And he doesn't even have a CAR! You could do so much better."

"Not everyone's BORN with money, sis," Ryan pointed out. "MOM wasn't."

This annoyed Sharpay. "Oh, why must you bring MOTHER into everything?!" Sharpay sighed frustratedly. "I cannot BELIEVE that Mother approves of you and…."

Sharpay trailed off as she saw the look of fear and panic in Ryan's eyes.

"You haven't told her?!"

Sharpay couldn't believe it -- Ryan always told Mother EVERYTHING!

Ryan was shaking his head, a desperate look on his face. "You can't tell her, Shar."

But this was it! This was her chance! If he hadn't told Mother, that could only mean one thing.

"You KNOW that she won't approve!" Sharpay said gleefully. "You haven't told her because you know she'll be disappointed in you." And Sharpay knew that Ryan could NEVER disappoint Mother.

"That's not it," Ryan insisted, but Sharpay knew the truth.

And she knew that, with Mother on her side, they would easily be able to get Ryan to stop this ridiculous farce.

Sharpay turned to go, eager to put an end to this as soon as possible, but Ryan grabbed her hand, turning her to him.

"PLEASE don't tell her!" Ryan pleaded, a desperate look in his eyes. "It would ruin everything!"

But Sharpay simply smiled. She was bound and determined to save her brother -- even if it meant ruining him in the process.

Ryan must've sensed her resolve because in a flash he was running for the door. Although he had a head-start, Sharpay was closer, so they reached the doorway at the same time.

"You…can't…stop me!" Sharpay said, elbowing her brother as she struggled to push past him through the doorframe. But Ryan managed to prevail, shoving her back and then sprinting down the hallway.

'When did he get so strong?' Sharpay wondered as she hurried after her brother. 'And so fast!'

Of course, her high heels were slowing her down. She momentarily considered taking one off and winging it down the hall at him, but she didn't see the point.

'Even if he gets to Mother first,' she thought, 'I can still tell her when I get there. And then we can put a stop to this!'

Sharpay ran into the yoga studio, instantly colliding with her brother, who was standing right inside the doorway. As the two of them both fought to regain their balance, ignoring the protests of Mrs. Lee, Sharpay scanned the room, but her mother was nowhere to be found.

Anton, the yoga instructor, must've known who the twins were looking for. "Your mother had to go take a phone call in her office," he explained.

Responding quicker than his sister, Ryan spun around and immediately collided with Sharpay. After a short struggle, which wasn't helped by Mrs. Lee's legs being in the way, Sharpay was rudely shoved against the doorframe as her brother ran out of the room.

Sharpay instantly followed, cursing down the hallway after her brother. She was actually glad, though, that she wouldn't have to tell Mother in front of the entire yoga class -- after all, the fewer people who knew about her brother's lapse in judgment, the better.

As Sharpay turned a corner, she saw that Ryan's path had momentarily been obstructed by a cart of towels being wheeled to the laundry room. This delay allowed Sharpay to catch up, so the two twins barged into their mother's office simultaneously.

Mrs. Evans was just hanging up the phone when they entered, and she smiled warmly at the sight of her two children. "So how's the party planning coming along?"

"Party?" Ryan asked, confused.

But this was no time to fill him in. "Mother, I have to tell you something!"

Ryan turned to his sister, frantically waving his arms in a gesture to make her stop, but she blurted out, "Ryan is dating Chad Danforth!"

Sharpay wasn't sure how she'd expected her mother to react. Surprised? Disgusted? Horrified?

But she certainly hadn't expected her mother to smile and say, "Oh, Darling, that's wonderful news!"

"What?!" "What?!"

Ryan seemed as surprised as his sister.

Mrs. Evans hurried around her desk to envelop her son in a warm embrace. "You suddenly stopped talking about him and seemed so down for awhile. I was worried that something bad had happened, but I didn't want to broach the subject for fear that I would make things worse." She smiled at the boy in her arms, saying, "But now you're dating -- I'm so happy for you, my dashing boy."

Sharpay just stood there, so shocked she couldn't even speak. How could her mother possibly think this was a good thing? A boyfriend for Ryan, sure -- but Chad Danforth?!

Ryan just stared at his mother, shocked as well. "You're happy?"

"Of course," Mrs. Evans said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryan looked sheepish. "Because he's an employee, mom. And...Fulton was going on about the rules against 'employee-member fraternization'. I was...afraid you'd fire him."

Sharpay sighed, annoyed. When would her brother learn that the rules simply didn't apply to them?

Mrs. Evans was basically saying the same thing: "Oh Ducky, why would I fire Chad? He hasn't done anything wrong." She smiled as she adjusted Ryan's hat, which she'd knocked askew. "In fact, he obviously has excellent taste."

Ryan blushed, ducking his head.

Sharpay had had enough of this mother/son love-fest and was about to say something when a voice sounded behind her.

"Hello, family."

Everyone turned to see Mr. Evans standing in the doorway. "I wasn't expecting to find you all together, but I'm so glad I did." He gave his daughter a big hug, asking, "So, shall we all dine together this evening? There are already some wonderful smells emanating from the kitchen!"

But Sharpay wasn't even listening, thankful that Daddy had arrived. Mother's reaction had been a disappointment, but Sharpay knew that her father would see reason.

"Daddy, Ryan is dating Chad Danforth!" she blurted out. "You have to make him stop!"

Mr. Evans looked like a deer caught in the headlights, looking from his daughter to his son with a panicked look in his eyes. "I...uh...look at the time!" he stammered, pretending to look at his watch. "I...uh...just remembered...I have...a meeting. Right now! With someone!" He hurried to the door, calling back, "See you later," as he rushed out.

"Ah!" Sharpay pouted. How could her daddy just leave like that? His son was dating a waiter and all he could do was just flee? Had everyone in her family lost all sense of propriety?

Mrs. Evans gave her son one last hug. "I think you'd best go find Chad, Ducky, and tell him that everything's okay." She then patted Ryan on the back, walking him to the door. "And later, you can catch me up on everything."

Ryan nodded, grinning, obviously relieved at the way things had gone. "Thanks, Mom," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off.

Mrs. Evans then turned her attention to her daughter, placing a loving arm around Sharpay's shoulders. "Pumpkin, I think it's time you and I had a little chat. Let's go see what kind of ice cream they have in the dining room today."

"I'm not Ryan, Mom!" Sharpay said, ducking out of her mother's arms. "Ice cream is not gonna fix everything!"

But everything was falling apart, and Sharpay needed SOMETHING to make her feel better.

"But...maybe some truffles?" she asked hopefully.

Mrs. Evans nodded, walking around to her desk and opening up the bottom drawer. "I happen to have a box right here, Darling." She set out the box of chocolates and opened the lid, releasing the heavenly aroma of the alcohol-laced treats.

Sharpay took one, collapsing into a chair.

"I know this hasn't been an easy summer for you, Kitten," Mrs. Evans began, coming back around the desk and sitting next to her daughter.

'The master of the understatement,' Sharpay thought ruefully. After all, things couldn't have gone worse for her -- losing Troy Bolton, losing the Star Dazzle award, and now losing her brother...to Chad Danforth, of all people!

At least now she had truffles to soothe her.

And her mother.

"But I want you to know, Sweetie, that just because things didn't work out between you and Troy doesn't mean that you're not a wonderful, talented, desirable young lady."

What was she going on about?! "Well, DUH, Mother! Of course I know that!"

Her mother continued unabated. "And I know how hard it's been for you to watch your brother make friends without you. That's why I think this party idea of yours is such a good idea -- I want you to have the chance to feel a part of things, too. To feel included. Like you belong."

Sharpay sighed frustratedly, taking another truffle. She didn't understand why Ryan lapped up every word Mother said because clearly the woman was an idiot. After all, why would Sharpay WANT to belong with the Wildcats -- they were poor and ill-bred and had no fashion sense.

"Now I know," Mrs. Evans continued, "that it must be difficult for you to accept that Ryan is seeing Chad, but you mustn't feel jealous--"

"I'm not JEALOUS, Mother!" Sharpay burst in. "Ryan can have a boyfriend, for all I care. But not Chad. ANYONE but Chad. He's so...ugh!" She couldn't think of a word that came close to describing how awful he was.

"What's wrong with him, dear?" Mrs. Evans asked, putting a calming hand on her daughter's knee.

"Mother, have you SEEN him?! He looks like a reject from some Ronald McDonald look-alike contest. I mean, that HAIR! No Evans should ever date that hair!"

Mrs. Evans laughed. "Honey, he's not DATING the hair."

"But his clothes, too, Mom. He doesn't have ANY sense of style. I mean, Ryan's the most FASHIONABLE guy at East High -- what will being seen with Chad do to his reputation?"

"Not everything's about style, dear."

Sharpay gasped -- her mother did NOT just say that!

Mrs. Evans continued, "And if Ryan can see beyond the surface, maybe you can, too."

"But I don't WANT to see beyond the surface, Mother. Because what's underneath is just as bad! I mean, 'Chad Danforth the person' is just as hideous as 'Chad Danforth the hair.' To begin with, he's a JOCK!"

"As is Troy."

Mother had a point there.

"And...a waiter!"

Mrs. Evans smiled. "As was Troy, until he was promoted."

"And...he doesn't have a car!" Sharpay was running out of objections.

"Honey, not everyone comes from a family that can afford nice things. I didn't get a car until I was a senior in college, but your father didn't seem to mind."

Why did Mother have to bring that up?! Sharpay couldn't very well object to Daddy's taste -- after all, SHE was his favorite!

"But...!"

But what? Sharpay couldn't even come up with a good reason to hate Chad.

But she WANTED to hate him. Because he was annoying and stupid and looked ridiculous.

And...he seemed to make her brother happy. INCREDIBLY happy. Despite his looks and his clothes and his poverty, Chad made Ryan happy -- and wasn't that ultimately what Sharpay wanted?

She sighed, feeling resigned to the fact that this...this CLOWN...was here to stay.

Glancing over at her mother, she instantly recognized the look she was being given. Sharpay was a MASTER of that look -- she was always looking at Ryan the same way, waiting for him to catch up, to put two-and-two together.

And Sharpay was annoyed to be on the RECEIVING end of that look for once.

"Okay, okay!" she snapped. "So I guess Chad isn't all that bad!"

Mrs. Evans smiled and nodded, clearly proud that her daughter had finally come to the correct conclusion.

Sharpay was annoyed with THAT look, too. After all, she wasn't an IDIOT -- she was only concerned with her brother's well-being. Was that such a bad thing?

She reached for another truffle to make herself feel better and realized that there were none left. Had she really eaten the entire box?

"Don't worry, Pussycat," Mrs. Evans said, starting to stand. "I have more if you'd like."

"No thanks." Sharpay shook her head, her stomach starting to protest the chocolates she'd already eaten. "I don't need any more."

Mrs. Evans nodded. "Perhaps what you need is to go have a talk with your brother?" she suggested. "Let him know that you're okay with everything?"

Why was Mother suddenly treating her like Ryan, like someone who was incapable of coming up with her own plans?!

Although...she probably should go talk to her brother. She'd been so caught up in the shock of Chad that she'd completely forgotten to talk to Ryan about the upcoming party. And wasn't that why she'd gone looking for him in the first place, so they could get started on planning it?

"Yes, a talk is definitely in order," Sharpay said, standing up.

She headed for the door but was delayed by her mother reaching out to give her a warm hug.

"I love you, Sweetie," she whispered in her daughter's ear. "And I'm so proud of you for handling this so well. I know it's not easy for you."

Sharpay didn't want to like the hug -- enjoying your mother's hugs was a sign of weakness -- but somehow being wrapped in her mother's loving arms felt good. This HAD been a rough summer, and it had definitely taken its toll on Sharpay. And now, being held in her mommy's warm embrace was just what she needed, a gentle reminder that she WAS in fact wonderful and talented and desirable.

But, of course, mothers HAD to think that.

"Thanks, Mommy," Sharpay said, stepping back from her mother's arms and smiling, her eyes sparkling with warm tears.

Mrs. Evans smiled. "Now go find your brother -- I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Sharpay nodded and left. She wasn't quite sure where to find Ryan, but she thought she'd start by checking where she'd last seen him.

The door to the dance lesson room was standing open. Sharpay approached it cautiously, afraid of interrupting once again, and peered inside.

Ryan had his back to the door, humming a merry tune to himself as he collected the boombox and other remnants of the dance lesson.

Sharpay stood in the doorway, silently watching her brother. He seemed so...joyous. And contented. And comfortable with himself.

She hadn't seen him like that for quite awhile.

And Sharpay was determined to keep him that way.

She slid quietly away, anxious to go find Chad. If Ryan wasn't with him, that significantly narrowed down the number of places the jock might be.

She found him out back, shooting hoops by himself. Sharpay stood there a moment, just watching the boy dribble and shoot over and over, like a dog playing fetch with himself.

She'd never really considered Chad Danforth before -- he'd always just been one of Troy's "sports posse", someone with stupid hair who cracked jokes in class and wore hideous clothes. But seeing him move, the almost dancer-like way he went up on his toes as he shot each basket, she could see what her brother saw in him.

Even if he DID have stupid hair.

"Chad!"

Sharpay called out right as Chad was going up for a shot -- the ball bounced hard off the rim straight back at his head, and he barely caught the ball before it hit him in the face.

"Sharpay," he said, a sudden look a terror on his face as he recognized her.

'He's scared,' Sharpay realized. 'Good! He should be.'

Walking over to the boy, she began, "I thought we should have a talk -- about my brother."

Chad nodded, gulping nervously.

"Ryan is a sensitive boy," she continued. "He may seem like he's all together, and in some ways he is: he's talented and fashionable," Sharpay put extra emphasis on this word as she critically looked Chad up and down, "and he knows who is he. But he's also very vulnerable."

Chad nodded again. Sharpay could tell by his reaction that he'd already seen this side of Ryan first-hand -- a side that Ryan did a good job of hiding from most of the world. That could only mean that her brother truly trusted him.

Although Sharpay still didn't.

"And...," she continued, "for some reason, you seem to make him incredibly happy."

Chad smiled, almost relieved.

But Sharpay didn't want him to feel relieved. "We're twins, Chad. Me and Ryan. That means we're close." She took a step closer to emphasize her point. "REALLY close. What he feels, I feel."

Chad got a horrified look on his face, and Sharpay realized what that sounded like.

"Ew! Not like that! I mean, when he's happy, I'm happy."

She stepped even closer, her French-manicured finger pointing mere inches from his face. "And when he's sad and hurt, I feel that, too. And I don't LIKE feeling sad and hurt, you understand? So...if you hurt him, if you DARE break his heart...!"

Sharpay glowered silently at the boy, making him quiver in his Nikes. She knew better than to finish the sentence -- it was always better to leave threats unspoken, to leave them to the imagination.

Once her point was made, Sharpay took a step back, smiling sweetly. She could see Chad's look of relief at no longer being under her intense gaze.

"I just want my brother to be happy," she said in a sugary tone, but there was a bite to it that she made certain Chad understood.

Chad nodded, gulping nervously. "I'll do my best."

'Let's just hope that's good enough,' Sharpay thought wryly.

Aloud, she merely replied, "Toodles," and headed back into the club.

Now that everything was settled with Chad to her satisfaction, Sharpay needed to go find her brother.

After all, they had a party to plan.

**THE END**


End file.
